James Charles
James Charles Dickinson (born: ) is a makeup artist, model and YouTube vlogger. He became the first male spokesmodel for cosmetic brand "CoverGirl", working alongside brand ambassador and singer-songwriter Katy Perry. He also appeared on TheEllenShow on November 14, 2016. He collaborates with other YouTubers at times. Personal Life James is from Bethlehem, New York and is a student of Bethlehem Central Senior High School. He is openly gay and came out at the age of 12. Before he developed his interest in makeup, he often did hairstyling. After having his career in makeup, his father helped him change their basement into a makeup studio where he practiced doing it on his friends. Controversy Offensive tweets/jokes In February 2017, James tweeted an offensive joke about Africa and Ebola. An apology was later issued with him saying: "I am extremely sorry for what I said. There are no excuses. No one owns me forgiveness, but I've learned a lot from the experience. I hope that people who might look up to me will be able to learn from my mistakes and not repeat them." High School Photo controversy A month later, James was exposed when another YouTube make up artist named Thomas Halbert posted screenshots of previous conversations online with him where his rise to fame story was falsified. He claimed that his high school prom photographs were retaken with a ring light. However, it was revealed that they were actually edited which led the photographer being contacted. 'Transphobic Comment controversy' In April 2019, Charles clarified that he was not fully gay, being a 5.5 on the Kinsey scale, revealing that "there have been girls in the past who I've thought were very, very beautiful. There's also been trans guys in the past, too, that I was really, really into for a moment in time." These comments created controversy and were called Transphobic, Charles apologized shortly after, releasing a statement saying that his comments were unintentionally transphobic, though that was not his intent, and that he should have chosen different words to convey what he meant. Met Gala Controversy More controversy arose after Charles’ appearance at the Met Gala, with people making fun of his outfit, which didn't fit the "camp" theme, and him being a "YouTuber", attending a prestigious event. Catfishing/Predatory behavior After the Met Gala controversy, multiple classmates coming forward with how he had catfished his high school’s soccer team. This follows Gage Gomez coming forward and admitting Charles’ manipulative and predator-like nature towards straight men, threatening to expose them if they reject his advances. Tati Westbrook drama During Coachella 2019, James came under fire for promoting a Sugar Bear vitamin on his instagram, which the Suger Bear Vitamin was a direct competitor for his friends Tati Westbrook, Halo vitamins. Westbrook posted an instagram story being upset that James would promote her competitor, even though they were friends. James later issued an apology on his Instagram story, saying he didn't intend to upset Westbrook, and stated he did the advertisment to secure security during Coachella. On May 10, 2019, Tati posted a video titled "BYE SISTER...", explaining all her problems with James, including having a massive ego, childish behavior, manipulating and predator behaviors towards straight men, embarassing her at a party, promoting the sugar bear vitamins, even though his beliefs on not promoting supplements to his young fans, and feeling betrayed after all the help Tati did for James, before he was famous. Tati stated that she severed all ties with James and wants nothing to do with him. As a result, in just three days, James lost over 2.5 million subscribers from the controversy. James made a response apologizing to Tati and the fans the day after Tati's video. The video negativity arose as the video surpassed over 2 million dislikes and fans accused James of scripting the video. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: May 14, 2017 *2 million subscribers: November 8, 2017 *3 million subscribers: February 22, 2018 *4 million subscribers: April 14, 2018 *5 million subscribers: May 28, 2018 *6 million subscribers: July 1, 2018 *7 million subscribers: August 5, 2018 *8 million subscribers: September 4, 2018 *9 million subscribers: October 14, 2018 *10 million subscribers: November 13, 2018 *11 million subscribers: December 7, 2018 *12 million subscribers: December 24, 2018 *13 million subscribers: January 7, 2019 *14 million subscribers: February 5, 2019 *15 million subscribers: March 15, 2019 *16 million subscribers: April 12, 2019 Decline *Below 16 million subscribers: May 10, 2019 *Below 15 million subscribers: May 11, 2019 *Below 14 million subscribers: May 12, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: December 29, 2018 james charles straight Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views